


Valentine's Day Drabble

by BrittySauce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)-centric, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, One Shot, Post-Series, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittySauce/pseuds/BrittySauce
Summary: Keith surprises Lance at home for Valentine's Day.





	Valentine's Day Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Happy freaking Valentine's everybody!

Lance opens the door to his apartment with a long sigh. It’s Valentine’s day, which means the restaurant was extra busy, and he hasn’t sat down since he started his shift. He just wants to spend a quiet night with his boyfriend watching those alien conspiracy theories Keith likes so much. Maybe cuddle a little, some gentle kissing. Maybe even binge eat the rest of the ice cream in the freezer.

Lance steps into the living room and freezes where he stands.

Keith must have spent hours setting up this scene. Candles covering the room are the only lighting, giving his living room a soft romantic tone. The coffee table is absolutely smothered in rose petals. Sitting on top of the rose petals is a fancy metal tray, holding various finger foods. Next to the metal tray is a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine chilling. 

Lance walks over to the coffee table, setting his bag down beside the couch. He picks up the bottle of wine, and inspects it. Lance doesn’t know much about fancy wines, but he knows an expensive bottle when he sees one. He sets the wine back in the bucket gently and goes to inspect the tray of cheeses and crackers when he spots a little note. It says, ‘Go to the Kitchen’ in Keith’s signature messy scrawl. 

Lance puts everything back where he found it and heads to the kitchen, loosening his tie as he walks. Lance almost expects his kitchen to look the same as it did this morning before he left, but boy is he wrong. Pleasantly so. The table is draped with a deep red cloth that reaches the floor, and has plates and utensils arranged in a fancy setting. There’s even napkin art on the plates. They look like lopsided swans. 

Lance smiles and reaches out to run a thumb over a single rose’s petals, propped up in a thin vase, and looks around. He looks for either his lovely boyfriend or another note. He gets the latter, which is only vaguely disappointing. There’s a love poem written in a messy calligraphy, slanted in the same way that Keith’s handwriting does. 

_“I love you for a lifetime,_

_Not only for a day._

_I love you for who you are,_

_Not what you do or say.”_

Lance chuckles, recognizing the poem from Google, and shakes his head at his boyfriend’s efforts. How did Lance get so lucky? There’s footsteps coming from the bedroom, and Lance turns around to look at the doorway of the kitchen. When Keith steps into sight, Lance falls in love all over again. Keith is wearing a new outfit, probably the fanciest outfit he’s worn since Voltron was no longer needed in the universe. 

It’s all deep reds, and blacks, and light blues. 

His suit, which is a three piece, is elegant, and tailored to perfection. The jacket and pants are black, with light blue swirls etched into the lining of the jacket. The vest is deep red, almost black, with more blue swirls in the lining and embroidered across the front. And last is a black silk shirt, complete with a matching red tie. And, _dear god,_ Lance feels his heart explode. 

He’s wearing cufflinks that look like Voltron. 

Keith shuffles when Lance’s once over turns into two, and then three, a red blush to match his vest spreading across his cheeks. He’s got his hair pulled back into a neat little ponytail at the nape of his neck, leaving his face uncovered and in full view of Lance’s hungry eyes. 

“So?” Keith says, his voice a shy mumble. “How do I look?” Lance smiles and grabs Keith’s hips, pulling him in close for a gentle kiss. 

“You look,” Lance says in between the sliding of their lips. He’s breathless, like he just fought off three entire Galra fleets all by himself. “Breathtaking.” 

Keith smiles, pulling him in for another slow kiss.

“You did all this for me?” Lance asks once they separate. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Keith shakes his head at him, but doesn’t bother to answer. Just directs Lance to a seat, pushes him in like a gentlemen, and then kisses his cheek before moving over to the kitchen island. He ducks down slightly, then pulls out one of those fancy serving platters with the silver cover. Guess Keith likes the classics. 

“Bon appetit.” Keith says, as he pulls off the cover. Two plates of steaming steak are revealed, and with them a mouthwatering scent. Lance waits patiently for Keith to dish out their food, despite the fact that he could do it himself, and doesn’t start until Keith comes back from the living room. Keith pours them some wine, and Lance’s eyes slip shut at the sweet flavor. 

They eat slowly, peppering their meal with light conversation. Lance tells Keith a few anecdotes of Hunk’s restaurant that day, and Keith talks about Pidge’s absolute nosiness while they were setting up the scene. Took them four hours, he said, because Pidge wouldn’t stop plopping on the floor, on the couch, across the table, and moaning about boredom. 

“Come on, lets go the living room.” Keith says, already standing. One hand had his glass and the wine, the other is extended to Lance. He takes it happily and they make their way to the couch. The wine had given him that floaty feeling, and the candles weren’t much help in sobering him up, but he’s relaxed and happy and head over heels in love.

Keith turns on music instead of a movie, turned low enough so it was only background noise. It was soothing, and Lance couldn’t stop smiling. His boyfriend is the best boyfriend in the entire universe. When the conversation lulls, Keith takes in a deep breath and stands up, suddenly anxious.

“You are the love of my life.” Keith says, looking at Lance with an intensity he reserves for the bedroom and for battles. And also baking, but that’s just because he’s a terrible cook. Shiro probably made the food, or maybe Hunk, if he had gotten free from the restaurant tonight. “You showed me light when all I saw was darkness, gave me a hope that things could get better. You challenged me, pushed me, made a better a person.”

Keith takes another deep breath and reaches slowly into his coat pocket.

“And I want you to make me better for all of eternity.” Keith gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring box. It’s all Lance can do to not spill his wine. Tears well up in his eyes, but he blinks them away, refusing to miss even a second of this moment. 

“So what do you say partner?” Keith says, smiling nervously all the while. “Will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> The original poem I wrote that I was going to use, but I got carried away and decided to make it separate:
> 
> “My heart, it beats to match with yours,
> 
> And through my darkest sorrows.
> 
> From your love my bleak soul soars,
> 
> Into endless sweet tomorrows. 
> 
> There are no words my lips can say,
> 
> That may tell you how I feel.
> 
> So through actions may I convey
> 
> A love I know is real. 
> 
> I will hold your hand and kiss you,
> 
> Show you in every way.
> 
> That when you leave I miss you, 
> 
> Even if for just a day.
> 
> And should you not believe me,
> 
> May I tell you once again.
> 
> That you’re the one who completes me,
> 
> And you are my closest friend. 
> 
> Though my words are sweet,
> 
> They are not enough in my mind.
> 
> For you are my everything,
> 
> May you return them in kind.”


End file.
